1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cascade cooling systems, and in particular cascade cooling systems having inter-cycle cooling capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cascade cooling systems can comprise a first, or top-side cooling cycle, and a second, or low-side cooling cycle. The two systems interface through a common heat exchanger, i.e. a cascade evaporator—condenser. Cascade cooling systems can be beneficial when there is a need for cooling to very low temperatures. They can also be necessary when equipment that can withstand very high pressures, which are required for the coolants used to provide cooling to these very low temperatures, is not available. There is a continuing need to improve the energy efficiency, system reliability, and safety of these systems.